El cuatro es un número de buena suerte
by Arquemesta
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Deathmask de Cáncer y ubicado 6 años antes del inicio de la serie clásica. Breve relato que evoca una de las aventuras del canceriano en el Santuario, su relación con sus camaradas y un encuentro que le dará un giro de 180º a su vida.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Shueshia Editorial.**

* * *

 **El 4 es un número de buena suerte**

Obsesivo con la muerte, Deathmask no dejaba pasar oportunidad para aumentar el número de sus víctimas. Liquidarlas se había vuelto un pasatiempo, un divertimento en épocas donde las misiones no abundaban y los enemigos eran escasos. A pesar del reproche constante de sus camaradas dorados por su actitud extrema, él no cesaba de aplicar sus Ondas Infernales a cuanto visitante se dignara cruzar su templo. Salvo, claro, sus propios compañeros. ¿Por qué un hombre tan orgulloso de sí mismo nunca se atrevió a levantar su mano contra los caballeros dorados? ¿Respeto, tal vez? ¿O acaso se sentía intimidado? No, no era eso. Su confianza era tan grande que no dudaba en proclamarse el más poderoso entre los ochenta y ocho caballeros de Athena.

Con este estilo de vida inició sus aventuras el cangrejo italiano, enviado por el Patriarca a aniquilar a un aprendiz de caballero que se había escapado por la noche del Santuario.

—Su Santidad —espetó Deathmask ante la petición del Patriarca—, esa es una tarea que hasta un simple grupo de soldados puede realizar, ¿por qué enviarme a mí para algo tan trivial?

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Deathmask. Ve, encuéntralo y te darás cuenta de por qué te he elegido.

—¿Acaso hay algo especial en ese detractor?

—Ya la verás —sentenció Saga. Le ordenó retirarse para que pudiera comenzar con su aseo en las termas de los aposentos papales.

Deathmask, un tanto molesto, partió a cumplir con su deber. No le gustó la idea de rebajarse a ser el ejecutor de un pobre infeliz pero, como había pasado días sin matar a nadie, se le ocurrió que sería bueno para no perder la práctica.

Bajando el camino de las Doce Casas se encontró con Afrodita, vestido sin su vestimenta oficial, la armadura. Se encontraba arreglando el jardín de rosas que conecta su templo con la recámara del Patriarca.

—Tus rosas me repugnan, Afrodita —le dijo en tono de burla.

—Oh, pues las máscaras de tu templo me repugnan a mí, estimado Deathmask. El olor que desprenden es repulsivo. En cambio estas rosas… —suspiró al contemplar su jardín.

—El olor de esas máscaras es el olor de mi victoria, el olor de la muerte —le respondió sonriendo.

—Te equivocas, Deathmask, el verdadero olor a muerte es el que emanan estas hermosas rosas rojas, ya que es lo último que sientes antes de caer en el sueño eterno. Este dulce aroma no tiene comparación alguna.

Deathmask se le quedó mirando. Vaya manera de pensar, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Como quieras, Afrodita. Mejor me voy, no soporto la presencia de esas rosas, ni la tuya tampoco.

—Es una lástima, porque tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, cangrejito.

El tinte burlón de su conversación los hizo sonreír. Su relación era así: compartían los ideales del Patriarca y estaban seguros de que impartiría justicia a través de su poder. Pero fuera de eso, solían hablar poco y casi siempre de manera poco seria. Deathmask generaba la conversación y Afrodita le seguía el juego.

—Adiós entonces —le dijo, pasando por el doceavo templo.

Cuando alcanzó el onceavo templo y lo vio deshabitado, recordó que Acuario había partido hacía tiempo a entrenar caballeros en Siberia. "Pobre infeliz –pensó en referencia a Camus-, tener que andar siendo de niñero de un par de malcriados. Qué insoportable".

Capricornio también estaba vacía, con Shura vagando el alguna parte de Europa, tal vez en alguna misión. Continuó su camino hasta la casa de Milo, quien se encontraba entrenando, perfeccionando su mortífero ataque, la Aguja Escarlata.

—¿Eh? ¿Deathmask? ¿Vienes de lo del Patriarca?

—Sí, Milo, ¿y tú qué haces? ¿Te preparas para tejer un suéter con tu reluciente aguja?

Parecía más jocoso que nunca. En realidad, siempre trataba de tomarse las cosas con gracia y a la ligera, pero no era de mostrar su faceta cómica tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Te levantaste de buen humor? ¿Por qué no te largas ya? —le dijo, amenazándole con su dedo.

—Con gusto, "alacrán".

Nuevamente, el respeto hacia sus pares le impidió atacar a Milo, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Pasando por Libra se acordó del Anciano Maestro, el rebelde sin causa. O, más bien, el viejo rebelde sin causa, porque para joven ya estaba Mu de Aries. "¿Quién se cree para andar desobedeciendo las órdenes del Patriarca? Ojalá algún día pueda hacerle pagar por su rebeldía a ese viejo maltrecho".

Como Shaka en la sexta casa se encontraba meditando, no hubo necesidad de conversar incómodamente, y pudo continuar con tranquilidad hasta Leo, donde Aioria lo saludó alegremente. "El hermano del traidor contento, ¿qué le habrá pasado?". Trató de hacer memoria de algún hecho que pudiera haber ocasionado tal alegría en un tipo que usualmente anda siempre con el ceño fruncido. Se sonrió cuando le vino a la memoria que por la mañana, antes de que el Patriarca lo llamara a sus aposentos, había visto a aquella bonita caballero femenino de cabellos color de fuego, conversando gustosamente con el León Dorado. Volviendo al presente, se sonrió y respondió al saludo de Aioria.

—¿Qué tal, Aioria? ¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó, eh? ¿Acaso el escorpión que está tres casas más arriba? —le preguntó riendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu cara te delata, compañero. Estás contento por algo. Pero bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo de charlar, tengo una misión que cumplir. Ya me contarás luego.

—¿Contar qué? ¿De qué hablas? —le dijo con cara de aparentar completa ignorancia.

Deathmask hizo como que no escuchó, y continuó su camino. Por alguna razón, en el día de hoy no había dejado de sonreír.

La comodidad de su lúgubre templo lo relajó. Se quedó unos momentos allí, en la oscuridad, reflexionando sobre su misión: ¿qué tipo de secretos puede tener un trabajo tan simple como aniquilar un aprendiz? ¿Qué había de especial en eso? Decidió continuar su camino. Apresuró el paso. De a poco se fue interesando más en el deber que debía llevar a cabo.

Aldebarán lo saludó cuando Deathmask estaba saliendo de la segunda casa. "El buen Aldebarán, no me molestaría usar mis Ondas Infernales en él".

—¿El Patriarca te ha dado una misión? Últimamente no es usual verte fuera de tu templo —le preguntó el Toro Dorado.

—En efecto, debo ocuparme de un detractor que se escapó por la noche del Santuario.

—Ya veo, ¿piensas usar su rostro como una nueva decoración en tu templo? —ante la pregunta, Deathmask rompió en risas.

—¡Claro que sí! Nada me daría más gusto. Se retorcerá de sufrimiento —afirmó con seguridad.

—Lo que haces es despreciable, Deathmask. Pero dado que es un deber encomendado por el Patriarca, yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerte —le dijo mientras se levantaba del escalón desde donde solía vigilar su casa.

—Ja, Aldebarán, no me molestaría decorar mi templo con tu rostro —le dijo soltando una risita.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecorosa, Cáncer? —él también rió y agregó—. No tengo intención de pelear, adelante, continúa tu camino.

—Así lo haré —respondió mientras se abría paso.

Llegó a la base del complejo del Santuario donde un par de soldados le dieron más información respecto al aprendiz que había huido. De allí continuó su camino hasta las proximidades de la costa griega, plagada de rocas filosas. Un cúmulo de ellas conformó una modesta cueva, y fui hacia allí que se dirigió Deathmask. "Te encontré, pequeña lacra". La oscuridad de la cueva era absoluta, a pesar de que afuera brillaba el sol del mediodía. Caminó varios metros hasta que divisó una pequeña luz, probablemente de algún farol. Cuando ya estaba a escasos metros, diferenció entre las paredes y el suelo pedregoso a quien estaba buscando. Era sólo un niño, rozaba la pubertad. Estaba durmiendo y una mata de pelo negro le tapaba el rostro. Recostado en posición fetal, con las rodillas y codos al rojo vivo, abrió sus ojos al escuchar los pasos del Cangrejo Dorado.

Deathmask caminó un poco más y su rostro se iluminó gracias a la luz que proveía el farol. Entró en el campo de visión del niño y éste pegó un saltó y se quedó paralizado. Era el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer en persona.

—Usted… usted es… no puede… —no podía terminar la frase, temblaba de miedo ante la imponente presencia del canceriano.

—Niño, debes sentirte orgulloso de que un hombre como yo sea el encargado de llevarte a la muerte —le dijo. "¿En qué estaba pensando el Patriarca? –se preguntó al ver al tembloroso niño-. Es un pobre diablo".

—¡No, no! Espere por favor, ¿cómo me encontró?

—¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! No hay nada en este mundo que un caballero dorado no pueda hacer —soltó una carcajada y elevó su brazo, apuntando con su dedo índice—. ¿Estás preparado, niño? Mis Ondas Infernales acabarán contigo. Este es tu castigo por haberte rebelado al Santuario y haber huido como un cobarde. ¡Morirás!

El niño desesperado y conteniendo las lágrimas, gritó:

—¡No! ¡Escúcheme! No quise hacerlo. Vine al Santuario hace pocos días, se suponía que me relocalizarían en mi lugar de entrenamiento luego de asignarme un maestro, pero… pero… —balbució mientras sus ojos se le iban llenando de lágrimas.

—¡Silencio! ¡A nadie le importa eso! —su cosmos fue concentrándose en su dedo, elevándose cada vez más.

—Sí, sí debería importarle. Le ruego me escuche. Yo huí porque me dijeron que si quería convertirme en caballero, yo debía… yo debía…

—¡Ya no hables más!

—Me dijeron que debía entrenarme con el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, ¡Deathmask de Cáncer!

El cosmos de Deathmask se detuvo, su rostro mostró sorpresa absoluta.

—¿Qué demonios has dicho?

—Eso fue lo que me dijeron. Que a partir de hoy, Deathmask de Cáncer sería asignado como mi tutor. Pero yo… —aguantó las lágrimas y logró ponerse de pie, adquiriendo cierta seguridad al ver que el canceriano lo había dejado de atacar—. Tuve miedo. Sí. Usted me da miedo. Escuché decenas de horribles historias acerca de su persona. Que es un asesino despiadado, que le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas. Que su templo es el mismo infierno por su olor a muerte. Yo no podría soportarlo, y no quería terminar como una víctima más suya. Por eso huí, pero parece que fue en vano. Perdóneme, por favor.

La conmoción de Deathmask era tal que maldijo internamente. "Qué bien guardado se lo tenía, su Santidad. Maldito seas". Él no tenía la más mínima sospecha de que iba a estar a cargo de entrenar futuros caballeros, siempre había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada con eso. A diferencia de otros como Camus de Acuario, al que le gustaba dar sermones hasta a las piedras, él no tenía madera de maestro. Se le quedó mirando, pensando si continuar con la misión que tenía a cargo o cancelarla y darse a él mismo la oportunidad de ser conocido no sólo como el torturador de víctimas, sino también como algo más, como un maestro. "Esta no la vi venir", pensó, riendo ante la ironía del destino.

—¿Qué… qué va a hacer? –le preguntó dubitativo el niño—. Sé que merezco ser castigado, pero no me mate, por favor, volveré al Santuario y pediré disculpas al Gran Maestro, rogaré por mi vida, yo…

—¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca si no quieres morir ahora mismo! —reflexionó unos instantes y luego le preguntó—. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Te doy permiso para que hables.

—Mei… soy Mei.

—Hum, cortito y fácil de recordar. Así será más fácil.

—Más fácil ¿qué cosa, señor?

—Jeh… este es tu día de suerte, muchacho —se le acercó y se mostró erguido ante él—. Ya comprendo lo que el Patriarca traía entre manos. Yo no estaba enterado de que debía convertirme en tu tutor. Su Santidad predijo tu reacción y es por eso que calló, hasta que decidiste escapar. Fue ahí cuando me envió para matarte, sabiendo que me enteraría así de la verdad. Nos puso a ambos a prueba. Fue muy astuto, el desgraciado.

—Pero, ¿por qué dice que es mi día de suerte? ¿Acaso me dejará ir?

—Ni lo sueñes, mocoso. Ya lo he decidido —y sonriendo le dijo—: o vienes conmigo de vuelta al Santuario y te conviertes en caballero bajo mi tutela o te mato ahora mismo. Elige.

Mei abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ante la proposición.

—Si me voy con usted, moriré de todas formas.

—Todos moriremos, más temprano que tarde. Aunque tú tienes la oportunidad de prolongar tu vida un poco más. Eso es algo que no se lo concedí nunca a nadie. Deberías estar de rodillas y agradeciéndome —le dijo riendo socarronamente.

—Pero si me vuelvo un caballero viviré, ¿no?

—Claro, no te mataría después de semejante esfuerzo —el fuego del farol se estaba extinguiendo y ya casi no se divisaba nada en la pequeña cueva— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te mato ahora mismo y te ahorro el sufrimiento? Tienes diez segundos para decidir.

Aunque la posibilidad de sobrevivir y convertirse en caballero era muy pequeña, era más que suficiente. No podía darse por vencido. Además, el Caballero de Cáncer no parecía ser tan malo como le habían dicho. No tenía nada que perder.

—¿Y? —le preguntó Deathmask apuntándole nuevamente con su dedo.

—Iré con usted, señor caballero. Aunque mi esperanza de vida sea muy corta, debo seguir el camino que elegí, no hay vuelta atrás. Daré todo de mí, se lo demostraré —cerró su puño y esbozó una sonrisa de confianza. Parecía un chico totalmente diferente de aquél que estaba llorando hace unos instantes.

Deathmask volvió a sonreír, como lo había hecho durante todo el día. "Al final las cosas sí que resultaron interesantes".

—Muy bien, Mei. Vámonos entonces, regresemos al Santuario. Pero dado que ahora yo soy tu maestro, yo decidiré en dónde vas a entrenar.

—¿Y en dónde será eso, señor caballero?

—Lógicamente, el lugar donde yo entrené, en las tierras donde yo nací; la isla de Sicilia, al sur de Italia —parecía como si su rostro se iluminase al evocar el recuerdo de las tierras sicilianas—. Y una última cosa, Mei. Deja eso de "señor caballero" y llámame Maestro.

—Sí, Maestro.

Ambos se marcharon juntos, tal vez hacia una nueva aventura, tal vez hacia un lugar que no sólo conlleve esfuerzo y dolor, sino también alguna que otra sonrisa. Una sonrisa similar a las muchas que esbozó Deathmask aquel día.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aclaración: el personaje de Mei forma parte de la novela titulada "Gigantomachia", spin-off de Saint Seiya escrito por Tatsuya Hamazaki bajo la supervisión de Masami Kurumada en el año 2002. En esta novela, el autor revela que Mei de Coma Berenice, caballero de bronce contemporáneo a Seiya y compañía, fue entrenado en la isla de Sicilia por su maestro, el caballero dorado de Cáncer. Esta relación fue el pie para la creación de esta historia. Espero la hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
